1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to gripping aid systems and more particularly pertains to a new gripping aid system for allowing a user to securely and comfortably hold a portable electronic device using one or more fingers.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a base member having a first surface, a second surface, and a perimeter edge coupled to and extending between the first surface and the second surface. A finger securement member is coupled to the first surface of the base member and receives a finger of a user therein. A connector is coupled to the base member and couples the base member to a cell phone.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.